风月
by Malloy56
Summary: 【霍梅 刘云天】


Part1-2

眼看霍梅赤着脚跑进浴室就要关门，刘云天三步并作两步闪身挤了进去。霍梅神色木木的，见他进来便侧过身要出去，刘云天当即整个人靠在门上给她堵在并不狭小的盥洗室里。霍梅当他是空气，转过身进了淋浴间自顾自捏了花洒准备冲洗身子。

在那只纤素的手就要掀开混水阀，整间屋子即将进入蒸腾的前一秒，刘云天靠在门上幽幽地开口：

"我听不见了。"

"什么？"

那只手果然停滞在镀了金的金属表面上，手指修长而又有力量，刘云天不由得生出些不切实际的旖旎幻想，下腹先周遭一步开始蒸腾。

"我是说，你刚打我那一下，我这边的耳朵，听不见了。"他歪了歪头，把那一侧的耳朵展示给霍梅看，手掌不经意地向外翻了翻，又在里面人的注视下耸了耸肩。

霍梅像被渡劫的天雷连劈了一百八十遍一样，她一边不相信自己真的给人耳朵打聋了，一边不相信刘云天真的能扯出来这样低级的谎。她愣在原地，只能盯着他的脸一遍一遍审视，想要从那张让人生恨的脸上确认他究竟有没有信口开河。

弗洛伊德的箱庭疗法认为左边代表过去，右边象征未来，可刘云天的肢体动作不偏不倚恰当地停在中间，让霍梅这个半路出家的前心理学硕士比起怀疑他更加怀疑自己。

她忍不住要靠近他，在彻底心软之前还是很小声地问了下："真的？"

刘云天郑重地点了点头。

霍梅也来不及顾及两个人此刻都不着一缕，扔下手里的花洒就冲到他身边，搬着他的脑袋仔细研究。她在他那侧耳边又是拍手又是说话，发出一切声响地捣鼓半天，刘云天依旧表示无济于事。

"这可怎么办啊？"霍梅已经带了浓浓的哭腔："叫医生来吗？还是叫救护车？"

刘云天的眼神毫不客气地在她赤裸的胴体上逡巡："不急这一时，就算这会儿叫医生来你我也得先清理一下吧。"

"嗯嗯，那我帮您……"话到嘴边霍梅自己也觉得不太合适，声音也越来越小，可还是被刘云天听了去，并爽快地答应了。

"嗯，好。"

等霍梅回过神来刘云天已经大剌剌地仰面半躺在浴缸里了，见霍梅还愣在原地，他又重新讲了一遍：

"我说了，好。"

霍梅只得捡起花洒调整好水温，蹲下去的时候仍然给自己做着心理建设。她从小安分守己，不曾闯下什么祸端，自然应付不来这种突如其来的麻烦，更何况是自己致使他人受伤，心里更是歉疚不已。反正更难以启齿的事都已经做过了，霍梅这样安慰着自己咬咬牙把手伸向刘云天的下体。

比幻想中的滋味还要销魂蚀骨。温热水流的冲击和那只手的包裹让刘云天合紧了后槽牙，她的手法生疏又零散，几次磕磕碰碰地把他弄疼，但又体贴细致，每一处都被她很好地照顾到。

其实霍梅不谙人事，只把那处当作家庭里买来烹饪的寻常鲜猪肉来清洗，所以才那般细致，每个间隙她都揉搓。可顶头怎么也洗不干净一样，明明刚刚冲洗过，再回过头上面还是有一星半点的黏滑液体，霍梅不由得拿拇指肚多蹭了几下。

下一秒手就被刘云天猛地推开，霍梅赶忙问他怎么了？他脸上晦朔难辨，顿了半天才说了个洗好了，不洗了。见着他从浴缸里出来，霍梅也松了口气，心里正盘算着是叫医生来家里还是自己开车带他去社区医院的时候，她被刘云天推坐在浴缸边沿。

"刘总？"她眼见刘云天扭身拿过花洒打开，别扭的感觉逼迫着她开口询问，可刘云天并不理睬她，径直过来她跟前蹲下，示意她把腿打开。这算什么？礼尚往来吗？这人怎么分不清轻重缓急呢？霍梅急得要跺脚，嘴上不停地催促他："刘总，咱们还是先去医院吧！"

"你话太多了，"他截住话头："再着急也得先洗了再说吧？"说着便动手去分拢合着的腿。

霍梅哑然，不过好在刘云天这种狗咬吕洞宾的态度她已经习以为常，自动忽略掉他话里的刺，赶忙去拦他的手。

"你在担心什么？"他显得有点不耐烦："你放心，只是冲洗一下，我不会再做什么。"

霍梅没有办法，这会儿是她对不起他，无论是对他的歉疚还是对秋后算账的惧怕，都胁迫着霍梅不得不冲他张开腿，把自己袒露给他。

刘云天仔细地冲洗着，霍梅也只是在他的手指触碰到那里的第一下颤抖了一下，其余时间都只是抿着嘴承受着。只是这清洗过程也过于漫长了吧？霍梅忍不住提醒："刘总？"刚出声，就被那人不轻不重地揉了一把。整个下腹都紧绷了起来，但她还是惦念着他的身体状况，咬了咬唇仍旧好言相劝："刘总，差不多了，咱们收拾收拾去医院检查一下吧……"

刘云天终于抬头看向她，指了指自己那只耳朵："你说这个？"

他脸上很快又浮上一层戏谑："骗你的。"

霍梅一口银牙差点咬碎，心里压抑许久的情绪从四面八方涌来，她气得头发丝儿都在打颤，这个人的行径究竟还要有多荒唐？为什么骗她？很好玩吗？

"刘云天，原来你一直都在耍我啊。"

被点了名的罪魁祸首正致力于用一只手撑住想要并拢的双腿，忙里偷闲地回着霍梅的话："我没有，我只骗过你这一个事情。"

"是吗？"霍梅差点被气笑。

"是，不过，马上要有第二个了。"

说完，刘云天把头凑近，吻上了霍梅身下的那朵花。

她反应不及，直到有点冰凉的薄唇贴上去的刹那，脑中闪过电光石火，下腹的紧绷仿佛到了极限，两腿不顾一切地想要夹紧，却因为刘云天的存在而每每不能如意。他不断地吸吮，舔弄，甚至啃咬，霍梅觉得身体里好像有什么不知名的东西要被他勾引出来。

浴缸的边沿此刻显得过于狭窄，她快坐不住了，进退为难。身体本能的反应让她不自觉地将胯往前送以规避后仰的失重感，而这样等于把自己的下身直直往他唇舌里送。霍梅双手紧紧扣住浴缸边沿，咬住了下唇。

他还在她身下不停地吮吸着，仿佛她那里是只储了蜜的罐子，要用舌头伸进去舔舐干净才肯罢休。弃置在一旁的花洒还在簌簌地出着水，却依然盖不住霍梅两腿间传来的啧啧之声。空虚感越演愈烈，从难以言说的地方出发，迅速侵袭了全身，就好像是原本完整的物体突然出现了空隙，迫不及待地想要被同样的材料充填。

刘云天的舌尖往花口里面钻了钻，只听见霍梅在头顶上发出一阵阵压抑的声音，身下更是难耐，但为了万无一失，他还是伸了两根手指进去给她做扩张。甫一插进去就被四周的软肉缠上，里面泥泞一片，孩子的嘴一样咬住他的手指往里陷。这种肢节末端传输回的精准感觉让刘云天无知无觉地做了吞咽动作。

霍梅早已忍不住发出了小声的呻吟，原先刘云天舔弄着花口的时候鼻尖就总是蹭顶着充了血的蒂珠，引得霍梅腿根发软打抖，下身一翕一张迫切想要被填满。刘云天将手指伸进来就被下意识地裹住，却还是不够，她还期待着更充盈更饱满的感觉。刘云天的手指长但不瘦削，指节不很分明却因为常年习书和敲击键盘的缘故，指尖和中指关节处都有薄薄的茧，轻微的粗糙剐蹭着娇嫩的内壁，霍梅感觉奇怪又难耐。

这是一种怎样的感受，她无法用语言准确地表达出来，混沌又清醒。混沌的是她的大脑，清醒的是她的下体。里面有种若有似无的痒，是那种你无法忽视却又不能精准捕获的痒，仅靠抓挠不能解决，她需要他的帮助。

刘云天抬起头看向霍梅，他的鼻尖上亮晶晶的，是沾染上了她的水儿。过了而立之年的男人面上带着青涩和成熟混杂的气息，发胶失了效力，一边的额发散下来，乖巧又自然。她昏沉的头脑无法支配身体，她不由自主地伸了手去摸他的脸，用手指去捏他的耳朵，整个身子控制不住地要往他怀里去，腰胯同时也不自然地摇摆起来。阿佛洛狄忒示意她开口：

"痒。"

刘云天猛地抽出手指，带出好些乳色的体液，滴在黑色的大理石地砖上。他张开双臂拥住前倾的小姑娘，在胁下一用力，将霍梅抱了起来，直接抵在墙上。背后突然贴上冰冷的瓷砖叫霍梅整个人都哆嗦了一下，环着刘云天脖子的手臂再次收紧，而刘云天的手已经往下把住了她的腰。为了能够更好的贴合，他把她举得有些高，她的脚点不到地，找不到受力点只好把腿缠在他的腰身上，两个人的私处不停地接触，她能实在地感受到刘云天那一处的炙热。

刘云天调整了角度，没有多费一句话，又是直截了当地顶了进去。一直紧绷着的阳具得到了暂时性的纾解，湿热的内腔紧实得包裹住他的性器，严丝合缝。捅进去的当下霍梅便抑制不住地往后仰着头，期盼已久的充实感袭上心头，她忍不住发出喟叹声。可刘云天起了坏心思，他明知道她渴求什么，却不愿意轻易给予，像个臭屁的小孩儿一样，偏偏要与你唱反调，他就那样尽根停在里面一动也不动了。

瞬时的满足去得飞快，霍梅很快就感受到了更难堪的痛苦，她红着个脸自觉地把自己往刘云天怀里送，嘴里哼哼唧唧地去贴他的耳朵，腰胯自己挺动着。

刘云天不得不承认，她是全天下最好的学生，勤奋而又有天赋，乖巧又听话，往往这样的学生才能得到老师的青睐和奖励。于是他在她失了力气下落的时候挺了上去，接管了课堂。

阴茎狠狠两下擦过霍梅体内隐蔽的小突起，刺激得她哽咽地说不出话来。她白嫩的胸乳却得不到照拂，在空气里随着男人的节奏上上下下地颤动着。霍梅的腰塌了下去，粗长的性器绞磨得她遍体酥麻，这种痒是从心里一直泛到天灵盖的，躲都没得躲。她想开口，却不知道说些什么，她已经被顶弄得丧失了语言组织能力，只能任由喉咙里发出嗬嗬的压抑的呻吟。

霍梅被刘云天顶弄得一仰身，乳珠恰恰送到他嘴前，被毫不客气地用牙齿咬住，然后一边狠狠地操弄着霍梅的小穴，一边把玩舔吮着她的乳尖。花穴里的快感持续堆积，油光水滑的龟头撑开层层褶皱直抵最深处，敏感点被一再摩擦，突如其来的快感袭击得霍梅差点失禁。

这场性事对于霍梅来说实在是过于长了，她被刘云天抵在墙上狠狠地顶弄，男人沉重的呼吸声就在她的耳边。他掐着霍梅的腰猛地开始加快速度，霍梅被冲撞得搂紧了对方，分开的大腿汁液四溅，速度快得她已经分不清哪一拨快感是哪一下抽插带来的了。她哭泣着攀上高潮，饱经蹂躏的内壁抽搐着绞紧，刘云天终于也在喉咙里发出一个低沉的音节，射了进去。两个人肌肤相贴，彼此都在平复着呼吸。

Part1-3

霍梅的身子还在余韵里打着抖，她哆嗦着从刘云天身上下来，脚踩着地砖时还有些虚浮的不真实感。下身感觉肿胀，那些让人脸红的液体顺着大腿往下坠，脸上也尽是刚刚被顶弄出来的生理泪水。她扶着刘云天的小臂才勉强能站直身子，刚想迈一步去冲洗，脚下一晃，整个人又歪倒在刘云天怀里。接下来下巴又被人掐住抬起，她被迫仰着头和他接吻。

这次好像不怪霍梅，是我自己情难自抑，刘云天一边咬着她的唇一边想。明知道她是第一次，可他就是忍不住想要欺负她，想看她因为高潮而仰起的脖颈，想看她被顶弄得难耐想要咬住他肩头又不敢的样子。

他就这样想着，身下就又起了反应。刘云天默不作声地拖着霍梅往外走，而霍梅被他吻得七荤八素，全凭着他的支配行动。出了盥洗室，他推着霍梅到了床上，从后面捞起她的腰臀，又贴了上去。

霍梅觉得自己被榨干了，上头和下头都流不出一滴水儿了，眼眶熬得通红，眼珠子转一下都觉得生涩，她低声地哀求着刘云天放过她，但她不知道自己下身有多泥泞，刘云天每一次尽根出入总带出好些乳白的体液，有她的更有他射进去的。

后入的体位和眼前这种水乳交融的场景以及身下人哀哀的告饶极大地满足了刘云天的征服欲，他恶意地用粗长的性器去顶撞腔里那块儿凸起的软肉，抵在上面不停地磨，没两下就感受到一股暖流打在龟头上，内壁也将侵入的阳物裹紧咬死。他嘴上说着嫌弃她这么快就又到了的话，心里却强忍着不让精关失守，暗自羡慕女人在性方面的得天独厚。

而霍梅本就不能再承受更多了，他往她那儿一顶她便浑身都哆嗦，四肢发软，下意识地想夹紧也无济于事，只是白白便宜了体内的那根。一来二去她索性放弃抵抗，任由他胡来。可是这快感来得实在太快，一股酥麻劲儿从两人结合处传遍了全身，她的两只手臂再也无法支撑起整个上半身的重量，歪歪斜斜，最终还是埋进柔软的被子里去。又听见刘云天嘲讽自己，红着脸像个鸵鸟一样把自己往被子里埋得更深。

可腰臀还在刘云天手里把着，他像个木工打楔一样一下一下地进入自己的身体，越来越深，也越来越快。霍梅把头埋在被子里呜呜呜地干嚎着，嘴里不停地求饶，"求求你…""不要了…""要坏了…"几个三字的短语混乱交错地从她嘴里蹦出来，她说不出长的句子，嘴里的话超过三个字便会被他顶散掉，最终变成情色的叫床声。

她是真的感觉自己那里要坏掉了。大腿根部和他肌肉碰撞的地方已经失去了知觉，甚至全身都迟钝起来，只有交合的地方传输着刺激细胞源源不断送到大脑。霍梅已经记不清这场性事最开始他捅进去带给她的那种撕裂感了，现在她的阴道完全是依靠着肌肉记忆在做收缩运动，但情潮依然从身体内部蔓延开来，让她的四肢末端都不受控制地蜷缩起来。

乏力又羞耻。

刘云天也不比她好受，他本身是个不贪欲的人，纵使有过性经历也大都是一发结束抽身走人，从来不曾有人让刘大少爷如此费尽心力地伺候。

霍梅不一样。

她跟所有女人都不一样。

哪里不一样刘云天说不出来，反正就是不一样。

不一样到他愿意死忍着不射带着她去攀最高峰，愿意胡闹一样和她一直交合，愿意忘却教条抛开冷静自持同她沉沦下去。

准是个妖精！

刘云天陡然加快，毫无章法地动起来，两手掐住霍梅的腰一个劲往后撞着，叫她逃也逃不掉。突然的刺激让霍梅本就难堪的下体更加紧致，嘴里叨叨着的短语也都被冲撞成了不成腔调的呻吟。

几个冲刺下来刘云天低吼着灌了进去。渐软的性器随着体液从霍梅体内滑出，他松开双手翻身仰面躺在床上大口呼吸。这种感觉前所未有。好像在太平洋冲浪，舢舨一直都在浪头上下落又登顶，有失重时前列腺仿佛置于太空中的快感，让他欲罢不能。

霍梅就没这么多乱七八糟的比喻了。她在此前的20几年里一直本本分分，传统又保守，看点纯情文学都得在被窝里打手电筒，今晚对她来说根本就是一场无妄之灾，以为是出了狼穴谁知又入虎口。她和刘云天几乎是同时跌落在床上，她听着刘云天窸窸窣窣地爬起来下床可她连翻身的力气都没有，小腹鼓鼓囊囊的，下半身像没了知觉一样，但一动腿拉扯到那处又觉得火辣辣的疼。他出去又进来，手里多了杯温吞的水。

刘云天把霍梅从床上捞起来，想着她红成一片的屁股又拽了个枕头垫在下面，扶着她直起来身子喂她喝水。干叫了一晚上的霍梅只觉得喉咙冒烟，低头就着他的手就把大半杯水一饮而尽，最后一股流进喉咙里才后知后觉咂出水里掺了些蜂蜜，她抬头看着刘云天，后者面不改色地跟她解释："凉了，我倒掉一半加了热水。"

霍梅在心里翻了个大大的白眼，自己竟还指望着他能多体贴人，着实愚蠢。

她撑着他的手臂就要下床，刘云天皱着眉头问她要去干嘛，她没好气地告诉他要去洗洗干净，刘云天也上来点脾气，心想你说洗就洗什么干净不干净意思谁不干净呢？想着手上便推搡了霍梅一把。可怜霍梅刚使劲儿起了点身，一下子又被刘云天推倒，屁股砸在枕头上，内里不受控制地流出温热的体液。

疼痛又羞耻。

她怎么就忘记了刘云天是个如何恶劣的人了。羞辱，刁难，责骂，贬损，刚刚推她的那一把，这才是真实的刘云天。他一贯有高高在上的姿态，随意地将她揉扁搓圆，不屑一切的事物，没人入得了他的眼。想着两个人之间的各种龃龉，又发生这样的事，自己恐怕更要被他看不起，想着眼泪啪嗒又掉了出来。

刘云天以为她是摔疼了，低下头凑过去查看，却被霍梅抵住脑袋，俩人又开始你推我搡半天，最终还是霍梅被刘云天打横抱起往浴室里去。

打开淋浴，水汽蒸腾上来，他把她放在浴缸里。有了前车之鉴，刘云天把花洒塞到霍梅手里瓮声瓮气地让她自己清理，可霍梅接过花洒还是直哭，水根本不往身子底下浇。这让刘云天挺恼火的，你不洗我还要洗呢，磨磨唧唧的，早晚着凉了就不哭了。

"别哭了！我有没有跟你说过我最讨厌别人在我面前哭哭啼啼！"

这一嗓子果然有效，霍梅被他吓得止住了眼泪，但还是一抽一抽的。她抬起头俩人又对上眼，刘云天看着他的小姑娘那张梨花带雨的脸又觉得自己口气重了点，缓了缓嘟囔着："你哭什么啊……"

"我想我妈了。"20多岁的小姑娘蜷在浴缸里抱着膝盖喃喃道："我想回家。"

刘云天好一阵子没动静，过了半晌，他撇撇嘴蹲了下来，从霍梅手里把花洒抠出来，小心翼翼地分开她的腿给她冲洗着。花口有点被撕裂，水冲上去有种刺痛，他的手指扫到那里霍梅忍不住打了个哆嗦，刘云天微不可见地叹了口气，手上动作更加轻柔起来。

有一刻钟的沉默，浴室里只能听到淋浴的水声，刘云天突然开口："很想家吗？"霍梅没有接腔，刘云天等了半天也没收到回复，叹了口气便自顾自地说下去："那就回家去吧。"

这让霍梅又重新活了过来，回光返照一样死死拉住刘云天的手臂，忍不住去核实："你说的是真的？"

"嗯。"他轻快地点头，随即又恶狠狠地补充：

"不过以后，不要再在我面前哭了！"

风月1 end


End file.
